Where Do SwanQueen Babies Come From?
by sarcasticMee
Summary: Sequel to Dark Swans are Not Storks- Emma and Regina are settling into life with two magical toddlers when suddenly they are bombarded with several versions of themselves from multiple universes who have come seeking help to correct their wacky worlds. Did Dark Emma cause all these problems? Will Emma and Regina's love and family disappear if they try to right all the wrongs?
1. Chapter 1

Where do SwanQueen Babies come from?

The Sequel to Dark Swans are not Storks. If you have not read Dark Swans, I suggest you read that first to understand this! Hope you enjoy!

Part 1:

"Regina! We are going to be late!" Emma called up to her wife as she held on to their three –year old son in her arms, while their four-year old daughter sat by her feet. A pile of suitcases waited by the door. Emma tapped her foot impatiently as she looked up the staircase for any sign of her wife but when she saw nothing she set Christian down next to Madison. "Don't move or teleport! Momma is just running upstairs for a quick second." Emma said as she bounded up the stairs two at a time. "Regina? Babe, are you okay? We need to leave if we are going to make it to the plane on time."

"Why are we taking a plane all the way to California with two toddlers? Are we trying to cause more stress in our lives?" Regina asked sarcastically as she tried on another new shirt before quickly taking it off and adding it to the pile of shirts that were gathering on the bed.

"Because we have a smarty pants son who got a scholarship for his Master's program in California, and we want to visit him, but we can't use magic to poof us there. That is why we are taking a plane. Now please can you just pick an outfit so we can go? We are going to be so late!"

"Nothing fits right! I have tried on almost everything I own, and now I'm sweating like crazy! Can you please put the AC higher?" Regina asked in her frantic state as she went to the closet to try on yet another shirt.

Emma looked at her curiously. "Why are you so stressed out? We have everything ready, and packed. Our children are calm and ready to go, and it is not as if we have never done this. We had to take the whole family out there just a few months ago to help Henry move into his dorm. Everything is going perfect." Emma reasoned.

Regina turned from her mirror and glared at Emma. "Why did you have to say 'Everything is perfect'? When you know that saying those words in this town is basically a jinx!"

"There is no jinx, and everything has been quiet for a while. Nothing is going to happen. My parents are perfectly capable of taking care if the town while we are gone." Emma said as she walked over to Regina and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Here, wear this. It's your favorite shirt to relax in. We are just going on a plane, no need to be fancy." Emma said as she bent down and picked a soft cotton, red shirt off the ground.

Regina sighed and took the shirt from Emma. She was right; it was the perfect thing to wear. It was loose and breathable, but also looked causally nice. She put it on and looked in the mirror and smiled. "Okay, you are right. It is a good shirt. But you know I am right about things happening right when we think everything is going as planned."

"Name one time." Emma challenged.

"Our wedding day." Regina said quickly.

"That day was perfect, and I wouldn't change a thing."

"Emma, I went into labor with Madison as I was walking down the aisle. My water broke before I even reached you. Then we had to have the justice of the peace come to the hospital."

"Yeah, but at least we were able to move the reception to a different day!" Emma said brightly.

"My water broke all over my very expensive dress." Regina dead panned.

"This whole situation doesn't count! Babies come at their own schedule. Births happen at crazy moments all the time all over the world." Emma said. "Remember when you went into labor with Christian at my parent's barbeque?"

"Christian was born a day before his due date, and a barbeque is not as planned as a wedding. Madison was over three weeks early. It's a bit different." Regina said seriously.

"Fine, you're right. But seriously, now we need to go! We are so late!" Emma said as she looked at her watch.

Regina looked over at the alarm clock by the bed and gasped. "Oh my god we're late! Why didn't you tell me?" Regina said as she grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out the door.

Emma rolled her eyes and followed her wife back downstairs.

Regina picked up Madison and looked around. "Where is Christian?" Regina asked.

"I left him right here. I told him to stay here." Emma said, pointing to the spot she left both kids.

"Well does it looked like he listened?" Regina said starting to get frantic.

"You don't have to be so sassy about it. Maddy, where did your brother go?" Emma asked.

Madison looked at Emma shyly as if she were afraid she was going to be yelled at. "magic." She whispered almost too quiet to hear.

Regina and Emma looked at each other quickly before splitting off in different directions.

"Christian!" Regina yelled as she began to search the kitchen.

"He's probably in his room!" Emma said as she bounded back up the stairs. When she reached the nursery, she was shocked to find it empty. He normally always goes here to play with his toys when he poofs away. "CHRISTIAN!" She shouted as she too became frantic. Suddenly Emma heard Regina scream, from outside. She ran down the stairs three at a time, almost tripping when she reached the door.

"Where is he?" Emma asked panicked. She looked in horror as Regina pointed up at the roof.

They watched as their three-year old son sat on the edge of the roof smiling down at them. The wind blowing his dark hair.

"How the hell did he get up there?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I don't know Emma, maybe he used your ladder and set it up himself?" Regina yelled sarcastically as she set Madison on the ground next to her.

"Hey, keep the snark down please. I know he used his magic, but why?" Emma asked.

"Did you ever get his ball down yesterday like I asked?" Regina asked.

"No, because I thought it could wait until after we got back."

"Well clearly it can't. He must have went up there to get it." Regina said annoyed.

"Well just poof him down and I will get the ball." Emma said.

Regina set Madison down on the ground and flicked her wrist. Purple smoke filled her hands but when it cleared there was no child in her arms.

"What the heck happened?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea. I'll try again." Regina said as she flicked her wrist a second time, the results the same as the first. By the fourth try she started to look nervous.

Both mothers looked up, only to see their son giggling at them.

"Is he…blocking your magic?" Emma asked.

Regina thought for a moment and nodded. "He might be, but that is really powerful magic!" She said with pride as she looked up at him again but this time smiling. "Look at him, he's not even scared."

"Of course he isn't scared, he doesn't realize he could die if he falls!" Emma yelled. "I'll go up there myself." White smoke swirled around her body as she began to transport herself to the roof, when suddenly her white smoke appeared back on the ground. When it cleared Emma found herself on her butt in the grass.

Regina laughed. "Seems like our son has learned a new trick!"

"Regina, he could fall and get hurt!" Emma said angrily. "Why are you all of a sudden not worried?"

"Because Emma, our son just became more advanced at magic than you and I, at the age of three!" Regina said enthusiastically. "I wouldn't even be surprised if he was able to catch himself mid fall."

"Well I am not willing to take that chance. I am getting up there one way or another!" Emma said as she began to look for her ladder. Once she found it leaning against the shed she set it up to climb to the roof. Within a few minutes she was at the top. Christian smiled at her and waved. Emma slowly crouched towards him, ready to grab him the moment she was close enough. When she reached out, she could almost touch his shirt. As he watched her make one more attempt to grab him, he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Emma's hand fell through the empty air, causing her to fall on her stomach and tumble down the roof toward the edge.

"EMMA!" Regina screamed as Emma managed to grab onto the gutters just before she fell. Regina watched in horror as Emma dangled from the top of their house, her legs swinging helplessly.

"Momma is funny!" Madison said with a giggle as she watched Emma attempt to pull herself up.

"Emma, can't you use your magic?" Regina called from below.

"My hands are a little busy! Can…you…help?" Emma called back as she started to slip.

Regina waved her hand causing Emma to become surrounded by purple smoke. At that same moment Christian magically reappeared on a higher point of the roof, startling her and causing her to drop Emma a few feet. Emma landed on her butt again near the front door. She would have a bruise, but nothing serious.

"Ouch!" Emma yelled.

"Sorry Emma!" Regina said as she ran toward her wife. "Are you okay? Christian startled me." Regina asked as she inspected Emma's limbs as she helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma said as she dusted off her rear end. "How are we going to get him down?"

Regina had an idea. "He went up for the ball. Maybe he will come down for it." Regina said as she magically conjured a small bouncy ball into her hand. The ball was Christian's favorite ever since he was given it for his third birthday by his grandparents. They had also given him a tricycle, but it was the bright yellow ball that soared into the sky that he preferred. Regina held the small ball into the air and waved it to get Christian's attention. "Look what I have!" Regina sang loudly up to the little boy.

Christian looked down at his mother and clapped his hands and giggled. "Gimme ball!" He called.

"No, no. If you come down then you can have the ball!" Regina said firmly, but with a smile. She felt a sudden invisible pull at her hands but was able to block it. "He's trying to magic it to himself." Regina informed Emma.

"Christian Robert Swan-Mills! You come down here right now!" Emma yelled.

Regina rolled her eyes as Christian just shook his head and scooted further backwards on the roof. "You won't get him down by yelling." She said as he raised her hand with the ball again. "Christian, can you catch this?" Regina asked. Christian shook his head eagerly as he smiled at his mother. "Well then, catch it!" She yelled as she threw the bouncy ball down on the stone pathway.

They watched as Christian poofed himself down to the grass and ran after the bouncing ball laughing the whole time. Emma ran behind him and scooped him up just as he caught it and kissed his cheek. "You are such a goof. What are we going to do with you?"

Regina walked over to them with Madison close behind. "Yes, what are we going to do with him? His powers are developing much faster than Madison, and at least she listens to us."

"I don't know, should we talk about using a magic cuff? I know we agreed not to, but maybe we should revisit the conversation?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to keep him from his powers while the rest of us use them, and how would he learn to control them that way? But I have been thinking…and maybe we should rethink staying in Storybrooke." Regina said carefully. This had become a sore subject ever since she first suggested it back when Christian was born.

" _Let's leave Storybrooke, get out of here before the Dark Swan comes for him." Regina begged from her wheelchair as Emma packed their things into the yellow bug in the hospital parking lot. The new car seat for Christian sat in the back with the baby sound asleep inside._

 _Emma helped Regina into the passenger seat. "You know we can't. We have all our people here."_

" _Our people are you, me, Henry, Maddison, and Christian. That is our family. That is who you and I need to protect." Regina said as she painfully adjusted herself in the seat. "In three months The Dark Swan is going to steal Christian from us! How can you be so calm?"_

" _Because I know that you and I will bring him back. We already did it. I saw it myself. They never even knew he was gone, and neither will we!" Emma promised._

" _We lucked out. What if they don't succeed as we did?"_

" _We already asked Rumple these questions and he assured us that the timeline will remain as we set it so long as we don't go back in time to change anything else."_

" _I know but I am still afraid. I only trust myself with my children." Regina said as she watched Emma's reaction._

 _Emma simply raised her eyebrow at her as she shut Regina's door._

" _And you, of course I mean I trust you too." Regina clarified once Emma was in the car too._

" _Thanks." Emma said as she started the car._

" _I am standing by my belief that we need to leave Storybrooke, even if it is not for Dark Swan reasons. Our children are going to be very magical. People will come for them, they will be targets, but if we were out there, they wouldn't have powers. They would be safer."_

 _Emma starred at her with a look of alarm. "You would have us just leave everyone we know? My parents, my brother, Granny, Ruby, Jiminy, Marco, and the rest of our community? Just leave the people who help us every day? They are our people too!"_

 _There was a pause followed by Regina busting into tears._

" _I feel like I can't protect you and the babies. I fear I can't protect my family." Regina said suddenly, her face streaming with tears._

 _Emma quickly turned off the car and faced Regina. "Hey, hey." She said as she grabbed Regina's hand. "I'm here too. I can help protect our family. How about you let me protect you? Huh? Come here." Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina firmly on the lips. She then used her thumb to gently wipe away Regina's tears. "I will never let anything happen to you or our children, and that is a Charming promise." Emma said with a smile._

 _Regina barked out a laugh as she cried. "Thank you." She said with a smile as she brought Emma's hand up to her lips and kissed her palm. "Thank you for making me feel safe, even when I feel like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders."_

" _I'm here to carry that weight with you, and when you need it I will carry it all." Emma said as she kissed her on the cheek before starting the engine again._

"I thought we were past this. We talked about how it was best for them to grow up around my parents and their fairytale extended family, and to know exactly who they are. If you want them to learn how to control their powers, then how will having them live in a world with no magic help them?" Emma asked.

"Living a completely non-magical life would be different then just taking their powers away. We all would be living a normal life." Regina said.

"Yeah, away from everyone we know." Emma shot back. "Remember I went through all of this that year Henry and I lived in New York. I already had my moment of wanting to go back, but then I realized that it would be better for us to stay here."

"But you didn't have two highly magical children then. We have to think about what is best for them, not us. If they get hurt because of their magic, I will never forgive myself." Regina said as she picked up Maddison and kissed her on the head.

"I won't let anything happen to them. We both won't. We are already trying to live with less magic to show them how to have a normal life. I think that is good enough." Emma said earnestly.

"Good enough? So we will only be giving our children a 'Good Enough" life? We will just settle for mediocre? When our children are clearly the most powerful creatures to ever exist as far as we know." Regina said bitterly.

"Regina, I am not saying that at all. You are twisting my words. I just meant that I think the world we helped to create is the best we can do, and the best thing for them. You created this town and when I came here we grew together and worked together to make it even better and safer. This is our home!"

"We can talk about this later, we have to get going now!" Regina said suddenly remembering their flight they were now going to miss.

Emma looked at her watch. "Shoot, you're right! Come on guys, time to go on the plane and see Henry!" Emma said causing Madison and Christian to squeal with joy. They ran to their new red minivan and put the toddlers in their car seats. "I'll grab the suit cases!" Emma said as she raced back into the house.

"Honey, did you pack Christian's doggy? He can't sleep without it." Regina called as she got into the passenger seat.

"Yep!" Emma called as she raced back with two suitcases in hand. "It's in my suitcase."

"Don't forget to lock the door dear." Regina reminded her.

"Oh right!" Emma said as she raced back to the house. "Okay all done. Did we forget anything else?"

"Did you get the gift for Henry?"

"Shoot, it's on the dresser. I'll be right back!" Emma said as she raced back into the house.

"Grab my makeup bag while you're up there!" Regina called.

Emma shot her a thumbs up as she reached the door to let her wife know she heard her. When she returned her arms were full with various items.

Regina quirked her eyebrow up at her as she neared the van. "What is all of that?"

"Well when you forgot your makeup I realized I forgot the travel size shampoo and then the kid's soap, and their rubber ducky. Then from there I remembered your travel moisturizer cream you put on your legs, and my mouth guard. I mean did we even pack at all?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"I guess we overlooked a few things." Regina said smiling.

Emma tossed the items in a suitcase and threw it in the trunk. "There, all set! Let's roll!" Emma said as she started the car. Regina put on the children's music about singing vegetables and cranked the AC as she noticed Emma was sweating from running back and forth.

Just as they were pulling out of the driveway they noticed the police cruiser speeding their way and stopping just before their driveway. Emma sighed and put the van in park and looked at Regina.

"What now?" Emma asked annoyed.

"By the look on your mother's face it can't be good." Regina said.

Snow and David ran towards the van and knocked on Regina's window, as she lowered it.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Thank god we caught you before you left!" Snow said. "It just happened! Out of nowhere!"

"What? What's happening?" Emma asked alarmed.

"They just appeared out of nowhere! A whole group of them!"

"Group of who?" Regina asked starting to get annoyed.

Snow took a deep breath to calm herself down. "A group of you!"

"A group of me?" Regina asked as she and Emma got out of the car, but leaving it running for the kids to have AC and their music.

"No!" Snow responded, shaking her head and still out of breath.

"Thank goodness, for a second I thought you were saying that a group of people who look like me showed up." Regina said relieved.

"Not you… both of you!" Snow said.

"They came through from a portal by the clock tower. Just a few minutes ago. We were having breakfast at Granny's when it happened." David reported.

Regina and Emma looked at each other in alarm. "Looks like our plans are canceled." Emma said.

"What exactly do you mean there are a group of us that came through a portal?" Regina asked again for clarification.

"I mean that eight people jumped out of a portal, and they all looked like you two!" Snow said.

"Four Emma's and four Regina's…or well…I guess you will see…" David said awkwardly. "We were stunned when we saw them. But we ran out to talk to them."

"What do you mean 'we will see?' What did you find out? Where are they now?" Emma asked.

"They wouldn't tell us much, only that they wanted to speak to you both. We told them to wait for you at the Sherriff's station. That way they wouldn't draw any more attention. Emphasis on more. Everyone in Granny's diner saw them, so I am guessing the whole town will know by noon." David said looking concerned.

"Don't worry we will sort this all out. Can you guys watch the kids?" Emma asked her parents.

Snow and David looked at each other nervously. "Both kids?" Snow asked.

"Yeah…Why? What's the problem?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Nothing! Well…I mean, they are a bit difficult." Snow admitted.

"What?" Regina practically growled. "Are you calling MY children difficult?"

"No, never! Well…I mean, a little. But it's not their fault! It's the fact that they have magic and David and I don't. They poof all over the place, or they poof things to them. Remember that one time they poofed all my furniture to the park…when it was raining?" Snow asked awkwardly. "It's just hard for us to keep up with them."

"What if I call Ruby to come and help? Surely Snow White, Prince Charming and a werewolf together can watch two toddlers." Emma said sarcastically as she pulled out her phone.

"Magical toddlers." Snow corrected quietly.

Regina rolled her eyes and opened the sliding van door. "Hello my little prince and princess, I'm sorry but I don't think we are going to be visiting Henry anytime soon." Regina told the toddlers sweetly. No matter how annoyed she was at the Charmings, she would never let her children see.

Madison looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes and pouted. "I wanna see Henry's school!" she said loudly as she crossed her arms over her purple dress.

Regina shook her head and smiled. Maddison always looked exactly like Emma when she pouted. Especially since her wavy, blonde hair had grown as if by magic the last few months, and was now well past her shoulders. "I know, but how would you like to spend the day with Grandma and Grandpa, and Ruby?" Regina asked, trying to make it sound like this was a better deal than seeing their older brother.

Madison's eyes lit up with joy as she nodded her head in response. Christian however started to cry.

"I wanna see Henry!" Christian yelled as his face turned bright red and tears ran down his face.

"Sweet heart I know, I do too. But Momma and Mommy have to help some people." Regina said giving the boy a sympathetic look.

"You always help people! Stop!" Christian yelled, his bright green eyes flashing with fury as he shook his small fist at her.

Regina, Snow, and David had to suppress giggles at how cute he looked.

"We can't stop helping people. That is not what heroes do. Heroes save people whenever they need help. Even if it isn't fun." Regina said sternly.

Christian continued to pout, then started to cry again. Regina sighed, frustration finally hitting her.

Emma finished her phone call to Ruby and saw Christian crying, and Regina looking defeated.

"Ruby is all set to help out; she will meet you guys at your house in half an hour." Emma told her parents.

"I WANT HENRY!" Christian shouted again through his tears. Suddenly a magical storm cloud formed directly above the van in the bright and clear sky. Rain began to stream down on them in buckets. Regina threw her hands up creating a magical shield above all the adult's heads, blocking the rain.

"Maybe I should see if any of the fairies could help too." Snow suggested as she looked hesitantly up at the rain cloud that was growing larger.

"Christian, turn off the water NOW!" Emma scolded. But the rain cloud only continued to grow larger and suddenly started sparking lightning.

"Christian, listen to your mother!" Regina said firmly.

Christian looked at them both from his car seat and frowned at them.

"It always amazes me how much he looks like you when he scowls." Emma said to Regina. "It just makes me want to kiss his cheeks, but I know I can't because he is being naughty."

Regina glared at Emma in the same way their son was looking at them.

"It makes me want to kiss your cheeks too, but good try." Emma said as she leaned forward and pecked her wife's cheek. Regina's frown quickly turned into a smile.

Snow and David looked at each other, silently communicating how painfully adorable their daughter and daughter-in-law were together.

"Get a room." David teased.

"No, don't tell them that, or we will be chasing after three magical grandchildren." Snow teased back.

"Oh, Ha Ha!" Regina said to the Charmings. "But you know I can't get pregnant again. Thanks to Rumple helping us find a magical contraceptive."

"Yeah and boy oh boy do those bloodroot smoothies taste good!" Emma said sarcastically.

"Oh relax, we both just drink one glass of the bloodroot juice a month. It's not that difficult."

"I don't see why I have to drink it, Rumple said only one of us would need to drink it for it to work."

"Because it's fair that way." Regina said.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "But you like all that health stuff anyway, I'm more of a sweet tooth person."

That comment suddenly gave Regina an idea. She quickly conjured a cookie in her hand. "Christian, if you and your sister are good for Grandma and Grandpa then you can have cookies for a snack tonight, but you have to be good all day."

Christian immediately perked up when he saw the cookie and smiled. Madison too became very excited to see the treat. Regina didn't often let them have sweets, so the promise of a cookie was a big deal.

"Cookie!" Christian said as he kicked his little legs in excitement. The rain cloud suddenly disappearing.

"Do you promise to be a good boy today?" Regina asked.

Christian bit his lip and nodded.

"How about you?" Regina asked Madison, who also nodded.

"Okay, well I will be asking Grandma and Grandpa later if you were well behaved, and if they say yes then you can both have a cookie. Deal?"

"Deal!" They repeated in unison.

"Nicely handled." Snow said with a nod of approval.

"They have the same motivation as Emma." Regina said. "That's how I got her to help change diapers when they were babies. I just stocked up on Oreos."

Emma nodded her head, and held out her hand to Madison. The little girl gave her a high five. "We love our cookies!" Emma said.

"Cookies!" Madison and Christian said cheerfully.

"Alright kiddoes, let's get a move on!" David said as he switched keys with Emma. "Call us if things get out of hand." He said to Emma.

"Same for you! Ten bucks says you call us first." Emma said with a smirk.

"All of their stuff is in the trunk in one of the suitcases." Regina said as David and Snow got into the van. "Oh and could you call Henry and let him know our plans changed? But don't tell him why, I don't want to worry him!"

"No problem!" Snow said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"All right, let's go see what WE want." Emma said as she and Regina got into the police cruiser.

When they got to the Sherriff's station all seemed normal, until they walked inside. Even before they entered the main room Emma and Regina could hear their own voices talking loudly. Emma looked to Regina who nodded at her, confirming that she too found it strange.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY? WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST TWENTY MINUTES!"A voice sounding like Emma said.

"Well what do you expect, Dear? It is you we are waiting for." Another familiar voice said.

"And you!"

"I am sure I am not the problem."

They both took a deep breath and walked into the room with their heads held high, it was after all THEIR town. They run the show here. As they walked in all talking stopped as the group turned to greet them.

Emma's mouth fell open as she took in the scene. Her mind immediately began reeling with questions.

Eight people all resembling herself and Regina stood in a semi-circle, each one different, yet remarkably similar to themselves but not all of them were female. Two of the strangers were males, both tall and muscular. The darker haired of the two wore a suit and tie, and kept his hair gelled back perfectly. His counterpart, a tall blonde man wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, his hair longer and shaggier.

Next to the guys were a pair of what Emma could only describe as hippies. Her own hippy clone wore a flower crown and a white flowing dress. Her long golden hair reaching her butt. Regina's hippy twin was truly a sight. Emma had never seen the mayor look like that, and it was almost alarming. Reinga's hair was also long and down, and partly braided. She wore a long flowing dress as well, but it was a soft pink color, with little hearts lining the seams.

Next to them was an Emma and Regina that looked like they each were playing opposite day. The one who was Emma's clone wore one of Regina's blazers and pantsuits with a pair of very high heels. Her hair was cut short and was very neat and straight. While the Regina next to her wore a rock band tank top and a pair of jeans. Her hair was long and wavy, and pulled in a lazy ponytail.

The last of the pairs were actually the most shocking, and not because they looked outrageously different from them, but because they looked exactly the same as Emma and Regina in this world. Dressed right down to the same clothes they were wearing at that exact moment. The Emma of this world and the new Emma looked each other up and down, examining the same jeans, and red leather jacket. While Regina and her twin did the same, looking at their unusual choice of jeans and comfortable red t-shirt.

"Hello, as you can guess the six of us are Regina and Emma, but the two guys over there are Regan and Emmett. We are all from similar, but different universes." Regina's double said as she indicated all the newcomers.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all…or US all, I guess would be more accurate." Regina said in typical mayor fashion. "Now I would love to get into the semantics of the situation, but I think it would be wise to just jump right in and have you all tell us what you are doing here." Regina said.

"Excellent, exactly what I was going to suggest. I have been taking charge of our little group we have formed. My Emma and I were the ones who started this whole thing. We woke this morning and found that everyone in town had disappeared. We were the only two people left. We had no idea what to do so we went to our bean field and harvested as many magical beans as we could." Regina's double said as she held up a black sack of what must be the remainder of the beans. "We decided we needed help figuring out what happened, so we first went to the wish realm to talk to Rumple, as ours disappeared. Wish Rumple had a few theories, but was not entirely sure. His main theory was that something may have happened in one realm and it has leaked into all of ours."

Regina and Emma looked confused.

"Say what now?" Emma asked.

Regina's double sighed and shook her head. "I'm getting sick of explaining this."

"Well try. If you want our help we need more information." Regina said harshly.

"Fine. Regan, would you mind drawing on the white board for me?" Double Regina asked the handsome man.

"Of course." He said with a nod, and walked over to the station white board and erased the darts score board off it.

"So I am assuming that due to the fact that you and I and our Emma's are dressed the same, that we must be from worlds that are not too far off from each other. Unlike these others." Double Regina said pointing behind her to the others. "I am assuming that you two were also planning on visiting Henry at college today?"

"Yes. Why else would I be dressed like this?" Regina said, indicating her relax wear.

"Well, you are the first set of us that we have met that are on a similar timeline as us. We have been to a few worlds, these were just the few that agreed to help, and it was only because they were effected too." Double Regina continued.

"So they were also missing people?" Regina asked.

"Not exactly. Regan and Emmett were the only ones in their town that noticed that Granny's Diner and the clock tower were missing in their universe. However, Flower Power girls over there; their universe turned suddenly violent. Then Flip and Flop as I have been calling those two, also had people missing." Double Regina said pointing to the Emma and Regina that looked like they switched personalities.

"So what do you need the white board for?" Emma asked.

"Regan please draw the lines." Double Regina asked, as Regan began to draw five horizontal lines. "Now imagine that your universe is this top line. My universe is this second line, followed by flip-flops, then flower power's, and then the last belongs to the boys. Once we went past the boys universe there were no other problems in any of the other universes. So we decided to go backwards, which brought us here to your world. If you don't have any changes you have noticed then we will be able to focus our causation as just being within our four realms."

Regina and Emma looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"So our realm is above all of yours?" Regina asked.

"In a matter of speaking. We are neighboring realms. All of us are. We are all connected. If something significant happens in one of our worlds it could leach into the others. It could be slow at first. We may have missed warning signs in our world before everyone disappeared. But until we know more about your world we are still guessing."

"How slow are we talking about?" Regina asked.

"Why, have you noticed anything different about your world? Something strange what suddenly happened? Or has something happened that could have affected us?" Double Regina asked.

"Well…about five years ago we had a time traveling, portal hopping visitor who may have jumped through many worlds, looking for magical hats to time travel with." Regina said carefully.

The newcomers all looked around at each other, suddenly intrigued by the new information.

"Who was it that came?" Double Regina asked.

"We called her Dark Emma. She was a version of Emma but she was still The Dark One."

"This must be it! What worlds did she go into?"

"I have no idea, she lied to us about so much it's hard to keep straight what actually happened."

"Perhaps we can ask her?"

"I doubt it. Unless you have a way to time travel. She was from twenty years in the future. Well, fifteen now."

"What did she want? When she came to you I mean."

"She…wanted help saving her Regina. She was looking for a way to bring her back to life." Regina said, again careful not to say too much.

"Well, I may be jumping to conclusions, but an angry Dark One jumping through multiple realms looking for powerful magical items is definitely the cause of all of this!" Double Regina said excitedly.

"So just her looking through realms caused all your people to disappear five years later?" Emma asked.

"Yes Miss Swan, think of it like when you used to set up dominoes with Henry. At least I am assuming you did that in this realm too. You knock over the last one and it goes through knocking over all the dominoes. One small action can cause a lot of destruction." Double Regina said to Emma.

"Great, I get to be called Miss Swan again. Even though I changed my last name!" Emma said jokingly. Regina smiled at her, but Double Regina and Double Emma looked at her curiously.

"Did you marry Hook then?" Double Emma asked.

Emma's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. "Am I married to Hook?"

"Yeah, you said you changed your last name. I was just surprised because I assumed our worlds were almost identical." Double Emma said. "We aren't married yet in our world."

Regina and Emma looked at each other quickly. "Wait. You two aren't together? None of you guys are together?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Double Regina asked.

"Oh my god… She's asking if we are dating each other. She and her Regina are together-together!" Flip-flop Regina said in surprise.

"You're dating?" Emmett asked surprised.

"I think they are married. She said she changed her name!" Flower Emma said.

"Everyone stop! Calm down!" Double Regina said as the room began to fill with chattering. "This is clearly a BIG difference. This may be the effect Dark Emma had on your world!"

"No, it isn't. Now I think it is time for you all to get going. NOW." Regina said threateningly.

"All of our worlds were taken off their original trajectory!" Double Regina said. "We need to figure this out!"

"Not if what you are saying is that my relationship with Emma is all a fake. Because that would mean that if you are going to fix all the worlds, then you would have to fix us too." Regina said firmly.

"Wait, they wanna split us up?" Emma asked shocked. "HA! I would like to see them try!"

"Everyone calm down! No one said anything about splitting anyone up! I am simply saying that there is a chance that your relationship was caused by Dark Emma entering your world." Double Regina said.

"Regina!" Emma said, causing all four Regina's in the room to turn her way. "MY Regina." Emma clarified. "Damn this is going to get confusing. We need nicknames. The guys are fine. But Flower Powers, how about we call you guys R and E?" Emma asked. The hippie Regina and Emma nodded their approval of the nicknames. "Great, and flip and flop, how about Gina and Em?" They also nodded in agreement. "Awesome, and you two. How about just Swan and Mills? Regina and I will just use our names, I think it's fair since you are in our world." Emma said firmly.

"Fine, yes. Good. Now that that is all settled can we please move on?" Mills asked.

"Yes." Emma said, feeling proud of herself for organizing the names, her wife also smiled at her proudly.

"We are not saying for certain that your relationship happened because of Dark Emma. When did your relationship start? If it was before Dark Emma came then it has nothing to do with her, and your relationship is a part of how your world is different from ours. However, if it was after her arrival then she may have caused it, making your world go off its original trajectory like ours. For all we know your people will start disappearing too." Mills said.

Regina and Emma looked at each other again. They both knew that they didn't start having any romantic involvement until Dark Emma had entered their world. She had burst into their world, told them they were together in an alternate universe, and had a child together. Even though that last part turned out to be an altered lie and the child was theirs. It was what started them on a path that lead to them starting their family.

Regina's heart started to beat fast in her chest, and a pull at her stomach made her suddenly want to vomit. She swallowed hard and looked at Emma. "We need to talk. Alone."

"Agreed." Emma said as Regina suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the station to a far closet and closed the door.

"We cannot let them know that Dark Emma was what brought us together, but our top priority is to make sure they never find out about Maddison and Christian. They will definitely think our world is a clusterfuck if they find out we magically conceived two children!" Regina said franticly. "Also, god knows what they would do with such magical children."

"Do you really think they would hurt Christian and Madison?" Emma asked.

"Do you want to risk it and find out the hard way?" Regina asked.

"No. You're right. Good thing they are with my parents!" Emma said relieved. "So what's the game plan?"

"Let's just go out there and explain that we started falling in love way before Dark Emma ever came to our world. Okay?" Regina said calmly.

"What about if they ask why we avoided answering the question and ran into a closet?" Emma asked.

Regina looked around nervously. "Good point, I guess that does seem suspicious. How about we tell them we came in here to discuss Dark Emma. Tell them we are still fearful of her coming back to do more damage. That way it makes us seem innocent and not a part of this mess. They can't go after Dark Emma, as she time traveled. If they go to her world she won't even know what they are talking about, as she won't time travel for another fifteen years. Also the time jumping she did is too messy. They won't be able to track down where she went five years ago." Regina said.

"Or we could tell them you just really, really wanted to make out with me." Emma suggested.

Regina rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm just joking! It's a good plan." Emma quickly looked down and began to wring her hands.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Regina…is our world just as messed up as their worlds, but we didn't notice because we got two children and a family out if it, while theirs had negative effects?" Emma asked fearfully.

"I honestly don't know. But mess or not, I will not let them change our world! If they mess with Dark Emma time traveling then our relationship and our children could disappear." Regina said, anger creeping into her.

"I won't let that happen." Emma said forcefully.

"Nor will I." Regina said as they opened the door to confront their clones.

"Finally, what were you two discussing?" Mills asked them skeptically.

"Private marriage issues. None of your concern. Where did everyone else go?" Regina asked as she looked around and only saw Swan and Mills were still in the station.

"I told them to set up camp under the library, as it's the only place that we won't draw unwanted attention, as now we know we are exactly where we need to be to solve all our problems."

Regina tensed up, but Emma placed a hand on her shoulder. Regina relaxed a little and then reached her hand out for Emma to hold. Emma could always bring her back down when her rage was rising. Both Swan and Mills looked at their joined hands and wrinkled their noses at them. Emma noticed and pulled Regina in closer and kissed her hard on the lips. Regina grinned mischievously into the kiss as she knew what Emma was doing. It was like after they first came out to all the people of Storybrooke. Anytime they showed any public displays of affection everyone would stare and gawk at them. They once even caused one old lady to crash her car as she passed them while they were holding hands.

Mills rolled her eyes and turned her body to face Swan, who was open mouth staring at Regina and Emma making out. "Miss. Swan, stop staring at them!" Mills yelled in a whisper.

"But they are like REALLY going at it…and it's really weird to see!" Swan said as she continued to watch.

Emma smiled as Regina began to work her hands under her shirt. Causing Swan to breathe heavy.

"Alright, alright, knock it off!" Mills yelled just as Emma let a moan escape.

Regina and Emma slowed their kiss down and ended it by placing their foreheads together.

"Okay, what the hell was that for?" Mills asked annoyed.

"Sorry, we are just very affectionate." Regina said with a wink.

"Sure." Mills said curtly.

Regina looked at her challengingly. "You have a lot of nerve coming into my world and questioning my relationship!"

"I wasn't questioning anything Dear…"

"Oh yes you were. You first questioned if our relationship was a natural manifestation, and now you question my affection for my wife!" Regina said, her temper rising to dangerous levels.

Mills looked just as upset and suddenly they were both squaring up, coming nose to nose. Both Emma's looked at each other and then to their own Regina's. Emma quickly reached her hands out and grabbed one of Regina's, trying to gently pull her back. While Swan placed a subtle hand on Mills' shoulder.

"Hey, Regina relax, let's not start something." Swan warned as she looked cautiously at her Regina.

Emma's eyes flashed towards them and then back to Regina. "Babe. Chill. Thank you for defending our love, but she isn't worth it."

Regina watched as Mill's glare faltered for a moment when Emma said she wasn't worth it. But when she spoke it was to her Emma.

"WE are not starting anything, I am." Mills said, still glaring at Regina.

"Well, I'm with you. Whatever you start I will help finish." Swan said.

Mills turned her head and looked at Swan. They looked at each other for a moment before Mills took a step back from Regina. "Fine."

Swan took her hand off Mills' shoulder and smiled at her. "Thanks. I think we should get to the library and help the others settle in."

"Yes. Perhaps you should go." Regina said threateningly.

"Regina!" Emma hissed.

"What? She is threatening us. I will not stand for it." Regina said, still ready to strike. She was not about to let anyone harm her family.

"She backed down!" Emma said, tugging harder at her wife's wrist.

"Because she has less to lose. I will never back down." Regina said clenching her fist even tighter.

"So, do tell me Dear. Why did you and your little wife go running into the closet when I asked you about the timeline of your relationship? Afraid I will find out something?" Mills asked.

"No, but we were afraid you would end up pissing off Dark Emma. We dealt with her once, she's very powerful. Besides, if you went to her world you would only find a Storybrooke that was in the middle of a war, and a Dark Emma that has no idea what you were talking about. The woman that came is fifteen years in the future. So unless you also have a way to time travel, you are going to have to figure out a new plan to get your people back." Regina said.

Mills thought for a moment, before looking at Regina suspiciously. "Well if this is truly the case, then you won't mind if my Emma and I stay at your house while we try to figure out what we can do to fix our world, and the worlds of the other pairs."

"And why would you need to stay at our house while you do this?" Regina asked.

"Well for one, to have better access to your magic books. But mainly I don't trust you, and would like to keep my eye on you." Mills said.

"No. absolutely not." Regina said firmly. "I don't even want you in my Storybrooke let alone in my home."

Emma pulled Regina to the side. "If it helps get them out of here faster then I say we just grin an bare it."

"Emma, are you forgetting about… _the babies?_ " Regina whispered through gritted teeth and mouthed the last word so Mills and Swan couldn't hear.

"You take them to the library first and check on the others while I take care of all of that." Emma said confidently.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine."

"Okay. Regina will go with you guys to the library to check on everyone. I'll go and get a room ready for you two at the house."

"I can stay in the spare room and Emma can sleep n Henry's old room." Mills said.

Regina and Emma looked at each other. Silently communicating how they would explain that those rooms no longer exist as the spare room became the nursery and Henry's old room is now Madison's room. When Henry comes home to visit he prefers to sleep at his grandparent's house as Neal is older and the house is much quieter. His mothers told him they would more than gladly turn the downstairs office into a room for him if he ever wants to move home after college, as only the couch in there converts into a bed.

Emma tried to quickly think of an excuse to tell Mills and Swan, but before she could even get her thoughts together, Regina began to explain.

"Our spare room is currently in the process of being redone, and Henry's room is now a gym for Emma." Regina said quickly.

Mills looked at her suspiciously again. "Really? How convenient."

"Regina, I think we can set them up in the office on the pull-out couch." Emma suggested.

"Yes, that would be fine." Regina said.

"Alright, I will see you guys in a bit then!" Emma said as she kissed her wife on the cheek and ran out the door. When she was outside she texted Regina as fast as she could. "Go as slow as you can!" Emma then poofed herself home and looked around. Toys, sippy cups, and other items needed when you have two toddlers littered every corner of their house. Not in a messy way, Regina always kept a tidy house, and had gotten Emma in the same habit. Yet still, just walking into the foyer you could see the little pairs of shoes, and small raincoats.

Emma got to work as fast as she could, rounding up all the items she came across and running them upstairs to dump into the nursery. After about fifteen minutes Regina poofed into the entry way just as Emma walked by with an armful of toys.

"What are you still doing? They are going to be here soon!" Regina said.

"There is too much stuff Regina! I keep forgetting about their little bowls and stuff like that." Emma said out of breath.

"Why don't you just use your magic?" Regina asked.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and dropped everything she was holding. Regina laughed.

"You forgot you had magic again, didn't you?" Regina asked.

"Yeah…it's hard to remember when I'm stressed!"

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Allow me to help." She said as she raised her hands and made small circling motions with her index finders in the air. Suddenly, from all the rooms in the house, items zoomed out of them and flew in circles around Regina. When she had collected every child item in the house, she pointed one finger up the stairs.

Emma watched as all the items raced through the air, and up the stairs. She then heard the nursery door open and then finally close once all the items were inside. "Nice." Emma said nodding her head as she sat down exhausted on the bottom stair.

"Thank you dear." Regina said as she sat down next to Emma. "I texted your mother about the situation. She said they will watch the kids until this is all over, but I don't think she was happy about it."

"Well, it's for their safety." Emma said. "We can make it up to them by watching Neal for a week so they can take a vacation after all of this is over."

"Sounds fair." Regina said. "Also, I magically locked the nursery and Madison's bedroom doors, but we should still be watchful of them. The doors won't accidently open, but Swan and Mills will be able to use their magic to open them."

"Got it." Emma said with her thumbs up as she laid her head back on the steps behind her. Regina turned and hovered over her. She leaned in close, so that their lips almost touched.

"I love you." Regina said as she brought their lips together.

"I love you too." Emma said once they broke their kiss.

"I'm not going to let Mills destroy our family."

"We both wont. I'm your partner. We are in this together. You don't have to fight alone." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back.

Regina sat up suddenly and leaned forward.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned, and sat up as well.

"My stomach! I think I'm going to be sick!" Regina said through gritted teeth.

"Shit! Okay, let's get you to the bathroom!" Emma said as she stood and held out her hand for Regina.

"No time!" Regina said as she suddenly began to empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Emma grimaced, and reached out to hold Regina's hair back as she continued to vomit.

When she was finished, she wiped her chin with her hand and waved it over the puddle of sick which quickly vanished. Emma squatted down so she could be face to face with Regina.

"What was all that for? Are you getting the flu?" Emma asked as she placed the back of her hand to Regina's forehead. She didn't feel warm, only clammy.

"I don't know. I have been feeling a little off the last few days, but I thought it was just anxiety for the trip."

Emma ran to the kitchen and poured Regina a glass of water and brought it to her. "If you want to lay down, I will keep Mills and Swan busy while you rest."

"I may take you up on that offer. But I think I should be here when they arrive." Regina said as she held out her hand for Emma to help her up.

Emma helped Regina walk over to the couch but it was apparent after a few steps that she was too weak to walk.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked.

"I've used too much magic today. When you are sick you should never overdo magic. It's like giving blood multiple times in a day. It makes you weak, and your body needs to rest and replenish." Regina explained.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Emma said as she bent down and scooped Regina up into her arms with ease.

Even though she was feeling ill, she smiled as Emma carried her to the living room to bring her to the couch. She always felt safe in her arms.

"Stay here, I am going to get you a blanket and some ginger ale and some medicine to help settle your stomach. Do you want some saltines?" Emma asked.

Regina looked up at her with a soft smile. "Yes please."

Emma leaned forward to kiss her lips.

"No, I have puke breath!" Regina said as she held her hand up to Emma's lips to stop her from kissing her.

Emma moved Regina's hand aside. "I love you and your puke breath." Emma said as she leaned forward and kissed Regina lightly, still mindful that Regina didn't feel well and might not want a tongue roaming around her mouth.

Emma quickly left the room and returned with a big fuzzy blanket and a pillow. "Here you go. Take some pepto to help settle your stomach.

"Thank you, but I don't want Mills to think she has the upper hand if she sees me laying down with a blanket and pillow." Regina said as she attempted to get up, but when she swung her legs around she got dizzy and threw up again.

Emma conjured up a small garbage can from the bathroom and handed it to Regina. She looked at her, worried something serious was wrong as she magically cleaned up the sick on the floor. "Regina, I have never seen you like this before. Well except for when you were pregnant with Madison and Christian."

"I'm not pregnant. We take bloodroot remember?" Regina said as she swallowed the pepto quickly and then drank a few sips of ginger ale to wash it down. She settled herself back against the pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chin, willing herself to not throw up anymore.

Emma nodded her head and walked back to the kitchen to get Regina a rag to clean herself with. As she walked to the kitchen she had a sudden panicking thought. ' _I never drank my bloodroot last month!"_ Emma thought as she gripped the counter top.

Last Month: 

" _Emma you're going to be late for work!" Regina called as her wife bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Regina watched as Emma kissed Madison and Christian on the head while they sat around the kitchen island before walking over and kissing her on the lips._

" _Good morning, my little fam!" Emma said cheerfully._

" _Yes, and lets keep it little. Here, take this. It's the first of the month." Regina said as she handed Emma a to-go mug of bloodroot juice._

 _Emma grimaced at the mug. "Thanks."_

 _On her way to work, Emma kept the mug in hand, waiting for when she was at work with some coffee and a doughnut to chase down the nasty drink. However, when she got to work her Dad informed her that they had to run out right away and find Leroy. Apparently he was on the bender the night before and was passed out on a bench at the playground, which was upsetting some of the parents._

 _Emma put her mug in the fridge and ran after her Dad. When they returned it was already noon. Leroy had given them the slip and they had to track him down in the woods. They finally found him passed out in a giant log. David put him in one of the cells to sleep it off, while Emma remembered her bloodroot juice._

 _When she went to drink it she found that it had turned into a solid mass._

" _Maybe you could heat it up?" Her father suggested._

 _Emma put the mug in the microwaved for a minute, but nothing changed. She tried another minute and then another. But still the bloodroot stayed solid._

" _Gross." Emma said as both she and her father stared down at the dark red glob. "Regina is going to kill me if I don't drink, or eat this."_

" _You can't eat that! It's turned." David said as she wrinkled his nose._

" _I have to, or Regina could get pregnant again, and I think we all agree we can barely handle the magical kids we have now." Emma said with a laugh._

" _True! Eat that up then!" David joked. "But didn't Rumple say only one of you has to drink it? And Regina drinks it too?"_

" _Yeah, but we agreed its safer odds and also more fair if we both do it." Emma said._

" _It's just once. Regina drank hers, next month just make sure you drink it fast before it turns! No harm missing just once!" David reasoned._

" _That's true." Emma said as she dumped the nasty lump of red into the trash._

"Fuck!" Emma thought. "But she took it too, so she can't be pregnant."

She quickly shook the thought from her mind and grabbed a rag for Regina.

Emma returned to the living room and was surprised to see Regina dressed in one of her black pant suits. "You changed fast. Did you use magic?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but just a little. Besides, I think the pepto helped. My stomach feels much better, and I must be ready for when Mills and Swan arrive." Regina said as she stood up and walked over to Emma. "See, I can walk too." Her high heels clicked on the wooden floor.

"Yeah, maybe it was your comfortable clothes that were draining your strength? Those heels must be much more comfortable!" Emma said sarcastically.

"For me they are. I feel better when I am dressed up." Regina explained.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You just love to look sexy all the time."

"Hey, I don't comment on your clothing choices." Regina said as she looked in the mirror and messed with her hair.

"Except you do. Often. Almost daily." Emma said jokingly.

"Well you dress like a teenager. But don't tell me you wear those skin-tight jeans to be comfortable. You like the way they make you feel, and also how Miss Lucas looks at you in them." Regina said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jokes on you. I wear them to catch your eye!" Emma said with a wink.

"You could catch my eye wearing a potato sack." Regina said, winking back.

"Awe, that is so sweet!" Emma said, as she walked up behind Regina and kissed her cheek. They both stood and looked in the mirror.

Regina quickly looked away. "How weird is it to see so many different versions of ourselves?"

"I know what you mean. Before you got here I ran past the full-length mirror in the bedroom and jumped a mile in the air." Emma said laughing. "Also, I think there is something up between Swan and Mills. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something."

Regina smiled at her. "Let's just try to get them all out of our world as fast as we can. Hopefully this can all be over by tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good to me! Besides, I doubt my parents will be able to keep the kids very long."

"Speaking of which, we should pop by tonight and check on them." Regina said.

"Yeah, good idea."

At that moment Mills and Swan appeared in the foyer next to them in a cloud of purple smoke. It appeared that Mills had also changed into something more "Comfortable". She too was now wearing the exact same black pantsuit that Regina had changed into.

"What's a good idea?" Mills asked the second the smoke cleared.

"I suggested pot-roast for dinner. It's Emma's favorite." Regina said offhand as she walked into the kitchen.

"She cooks for you?" Swan asked Emma enviously as she followed Regina into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Regina is an excellent cook. She cooks and I do the dishes." Emma said kissing Regina's cheek as Regina took out the meat and vegetables from the refrigerator.

Regina smiled sweetly at the complement, and as she turned she noticed Mills glaring out the window.

"We are good partners in the kitchen. Emma also helps me chop things! She is much better at knives than me." Regina said as she handed Emma a carrot to chop.

"I can help too!" Swan said enthusiastically.

Regina and Emma looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, Dear. Here, chop up this onion into large slices for me." Regina said as she handed Swan a large white onion. Regina smiled as Swan gave her a big smile and began to enthusiastically chop the onion into perfect slices. Regina then turned to Emma and winked.

Emma nodded and understood what Regina was planning as she watched Regina scoot over closer to Swan. Emma looked over at Mills and noticed that she was watching Regina very closely.

Regina took off her suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her tight, white button-up shirt. She prepped the meat and leaned in front of Swan to reach for the roast pan in the cabinet above her head. As she reached up on her tip-toes her chest was practically in Swan's face. The blonde quickly took a step back but kept her eyes on Regina's chest. Regina felt her eyes on her and smiled. "Dear, would you mind helping me get that down? You're so much stronger."

Swan nodded and reached up for the large pan. "Here." Swan said quietly.

"Thankyou." Regina said, and as she took it she brushed Swan's hand with her fingers.

Once Regina put the roast in the pan Emma added the carrots she was cutting, and Swan added the onions.

"Would you mind mashing the potatoes?" Regina asked Swan.

Swan's eyes lit up, she clearly was not used to her own Regina asking for her help so willingly. "Of course!" She said as she took off her red leather jacket and placed it on the same chair that Regina put her jacket. Her white tank top showing off her muscular arms.

Regina reached out, touched one of Swan's bulging biceps, and gently squeezed. "Mmm, yes. These will do nicely."

Emma had to turn away as she bit her lip to suppress her laugh.

Swan inhaled sharply as Regina kept her hand on her arm. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"Alright, enough!" Mills said loudly as she cut in between Swan and Regina. "Stop touching her!"

Swan looked surprised at Mills. "What's wrong?"

"She is flirting with you! Don't you see?" Mills asked Swan, her temper rising.

"She's just being nice." Swan said defensively.

"I'm not nice!" Mills said as she stormed off into the dining room.

"I better go after her. She can get a bit 'sociopathic' if she is left alone too long with her anger." Swan said.

"I'll go. You stay here and make the potatoes." Emma said as she went into the dining room after Mills.

"Hey." Emma said to Mills, who was looking out the window with her arms crossed.

"Hey." Mills said back.

Emma smiled, remembering the moment back in Neverland when she and Regina had the same short conversation. So few words, but so much was said.

Emma walked over and stood next to her. "Sorry about that, in there." Emma said.

"Sorry for what? Do you think I care that she was flirting with her?" Mills shot back.

"Can I be honest?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Sure."

"I think you were upset that Emma was liking her flirting." Emma said.

Mills' eyes widened in surprise. "Well, no shock here that you are just as moronic as the Emma from my world."

"Listen, you can hide behind mean comments all you want. I have lived through them all, and worse. But I have seen the other side of you. I know you may be a bit different from my Regina. But at our cores, I know we are all connected. I know YOU. I know it's fear that is keeping your feelings bottled up. I'm not saying you have feelings for Emma. I'm just saying you have feelings that you are repressing somewhere, for some reason. I hope that one day you will be brave enough to let them out." Emma said kindly. She knew this would most likely upset Mills, but she didn't back down.

Mills turned away from her.

"Fine. Ignore me. I just hope you don't ignore yourself." Emma said sadly.

"What do you think Emma is saying to her?" Swan asked as she took the peeled potatoes from Regina and put them in the bowl to mash.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Probably a long and boring 'Charming' moto that your Regina will find incredibly annoying." Regina said as she smirked at her own joke.

"What made you love Emma?" Swan asked suddenly.

Regina stopped peeling and looked at the blonde. She smiled as the answer came to her without even needing to think. "It's hard to put into words, but it's a collection of things. She always believed in me, even when I didn't, and she always stood by me. Even when I didn't want her too. Actually, especially when I didn't want her to."

"So it wasn't a specific thing she did?" Swan asked.

"It was so many things she did, and still does." Regina said, as she went back to peeling the potatoes and handing them to Swan. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Swan said casually.

Regina smirked to herself. "Whatever you say, Dear."

A moment later Emma entered the kitchen. She walked over to Regina, and slid her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Regina purred as she arched her back into Emma.

Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulder and watched her peel. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. That's all!" Emma said as she kissed her chin and pulled away so she could help Regina peel the rest of the potatoes.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing." Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips.

Emma noticed Swan was looking at them and her heart ached for her. She remembered what it was like before she and Regina were together. She remembered having feelings she couldn't explain, or wasn't ready to explain. She wondered if the other Emma had the same feelings for Mills. If she had, why were they not together yet? Shouldn't they be at a similar stage in their relationship? Then again, maybe their universe is different because they are straight, or at least one of them is? Then Emma remembered that it could have been Dark Swan's presence in their world that set their relationship and everything she and Regina had built together was just a lie. It would all come undone the second the worlds were set back. Either way, something was going on between Swan and Mills and Emma wanted to get to the bottom of it.

A few hours later Emma set the table for dinner, while Regina and Swan brought out the food. Mills was still sulking, but had sat down at the table when Emma came out to set it.

"Will you pass the carrots please?" Emma asked Regina who was seated next to her at the head of the table. Swan sat across from Emma and Mills was at the other head.

As they ate Emma looked over to Regina and noticed she wasn't eating much.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Emma asked.

"A bit off, but fine." Regina answered as she gritted her teeth and looked down.

"No, you're not. Let's get you laying down." Emma said as she began to get up.

"What's wrong with her?" Swan asked.

"You're sick?" Mills asked angrily as she pushed her plate of food away in disgust.

"No, I am not sick. I'm fine. Everyone just please continue your meal. I am going to get some water." Regina said calmly.

"Let me get it for you!" Emma said, but Regina waved her off as she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Regina realized how ill she truly felt. It hit her out of nowhere when the food was on her plate. She leaned against the sink and turned it onto cold and let it run. Regina then let some of the cold-water pool in her hand and then pushed her cold and wet hand to her forehead to help cool her down. Suddenly the feeling hit her again out of nowhere and she ran to the downstairs bathroom around the corner just in time. Once she was done vomiting she stood up and looked in the mirror, terrified. She knew what this was. It was the same inconstant nausea the had experienced twice before.

"It can't be." Regina whispered to herself. She and Emma always took their bloodroot potion each month. Well, except last month when Christian accidently knocked hers off the counter during one of his magical episodes. A rush of panic quickly ran through her body as the thought crossed her mind, but then it passed as she remembered that she had made sure Emma had taken hers. She remembered pouring it into the to-go mug for her and handing it to her as she ran out the door. Regina took a deep breath and relaxed. It was all fine, there was no way she could be pregnant again. She quickly collected herself and washed her mouth out with Scope before returning to the table.

Emma looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay? You look as pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine. For a moment I thought I could be..." Regina quickly thought of a code for pregnancy. "I thought I was getting the Magical Flu again." Emma looked at her confused. Mills and Swan were also intrigued by this 'magical flu' and were both listening intently.

"Magical Flu?" Emma asked.

"Dear, you remember when I got the magical flu about three years ago…and it made me very sick for quite some time?" Regina said through gritted teeth, trying to get Emma to understand her code.

Emma thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "OH! Yes! Wait…you thought it was the…magical flu?" Emma asked. She found it odd it had crossed Regina's mind too.

"What is this 'Magical Flu'? I have never heard of it!" Mills suddenly interjected.

"Neither had we, until I got it the first time about five years ago." Regina said.

"and then again a year later…" Emma said off handedly.

"You had this flu twice? What If we get it?" Mills asked, pushing aside her plate again.

"You can't it can only be transmitted through Emma to me. But, Rumple helped us find a preventative. We both drink a potion at the start of each month."

"It's disgusting!" Emma said with her nose wrinkled at the thought of it.

"Yes, but at least one of us must take it, otherwise I could get sick again." Regina said.

"And we both take it, that way it's a fair and square." Emma explained to their guests.

"It sounds serious." Swan said. Mills nodded.

"It's fine!" Regina said, trying to both reassure them and also change the topic. "I was just worried because I didn't take mine last month. Luckily I made sure Emma took hers."

Emma's eyes widened. "You didn't take yours last month?"

"Yes, it umm…spilled." Regina said, careful not to mention Christian. "I didn't bother making a new one, I knew you were taking yours."

Emma's mouth fell open.

"Dear, I'm sorry. How about next month I will be the only one that drinks it? That will make us even." Regina offered.

"No, Regina I'm not mad that you didn't take yours. I am freaking out because I didn't take mine either!"

Regina's fork fell to the floor with a clink. Everyone was now staring at her.

"What?" Regina asked. Anger and panic bubbling up inside her.

"My Dad and I got a call right when I got into the station. I put it in the fridge and when we got back it was a solid lump! I tried heating it up but it did nothing! I figured you would be taking yours so it would be fine. I am so sorry!" Emma said quickly.

"Why wouldn't you call me and tell me? You know how important it is!" Regina said standing up suddenly. However, it was too sudden, and she got instantly dizzy. Emma jumped up just in time and caught her before she fell.

"REGINA?" Emma yelled as she held Regina in her arms and carefully setting her back down in her chair. Emma kneeled in front of Regina, out of her mind with worry. She took her hand and held it up to her lips and kissed her fingers. "Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Regina pulled her hand away and used it to rub her forehead. "How could you do this to me again? Don't you remember how sick I got last time?"

Emma hung her head in shame. "Yes." She said quietly.

"What happened last time?" Mills asked, she and Swan had moved toward Regina to help her as well both women looked as worried as Emma did.

"She almost died." Emma said quietly.

The rest of the night was a blur for Regina, all she remembered happening was Emma scooping her into her arms and caring her upstairs to bed. She must have immediately fallen asleep as she woke in the morning and found herself changed into her pajamas and tucked into bed. Emma was already up and doing her morning stretches on the floor. Regina rolled over and watched her.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she switched positions so she could stretch her arms.

"Not too bad, but ask me again after I try to stand."

"Do you really think you are pregnant again?" Emma asked.

"That's what it feels like. But worse. I didn't start feeling this weak with Christian until the fifth month when he had started developing his powers."

"Regina, your pregnancy with Christian almost killed you. It drained you of all your energy and you spent months on bed rest."

"Well at least Christian was a perfectly healthy baby."

"Yeah, because he was draining you of all your power! Rumple said it was due to his high level of powers he will develop as he grows up. Regina…What if this child is more powerful?" Emma asked as she sat down on the bed and looked at the floor.

"Are you asking if this child could kill me?"

Emma stayed quiet and continued to look at the floor. "Yes. I'm afraid he/she will kill you."

"Emma, we don't even know for sure if I am pregnant! For all we know I ate some bad fish for lunch the other day!"

"Are you still mad at me for not taking the potion?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself, and didn't feel well. I should have made more potion that day. Christian was the reason mine spilled. It is not all your fault."

"Yeah, but I should have come home and told you I couldn't drink mine."

"I should have told you too." Regina said. "We both messed up."

"If you are pregnant, do you think taking the bloodroot this month could have hurt the baby?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged. "I have no idea. The whole point was to not get pregnant again. We never asked what could happen if I did get pregnant."

"We should get you to the hospital to see if there is a baby in there." Emma said as she got up to get dressed.

"With Mills and Swan staying with us? I doubt we could get a chance to talk to anyone without them over hearing something. Besides, once anyone in the town finds out it will be headline news, just like with Madison and Christian!" Regina said.

"Oh, the town was just excited for us!" Emma said. "I bet if we asked Rumple and Dr. Whale they will keep it a secret for us!" Emma said.

"Emma, Dear. Please take another moment and think about the two men you just said would keep a secret for us."

Emma thought for a moment about all the times Dr. Whale and Rumple had turned on Regina and all the stories Regina had told her about her pasts with both men. "Okay, so they aren't our first draft for secret keeper. But we need to figure something out!"

"Let's just wait for their involvement. At least until we get Mills, Swan and the others out of our world. Then we can go talk to anyone we want about our little situation."

"Are you feeling well enough to get out of bed?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I think so." Regina said as she attempted to stand from the bed.

"Just no magic today. You shouldn't push it!" Emma said as she watched her wife walk over to the dresser and pick out what she was going to wear for the day.

"Fine, Dear. No magic today." Regina said, holding her hand up in a mock salute.

Emma rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom that was attached to their room. "I mean it!" She called as she turned the shower on.

Regina made her way into the bathroom to so she could join her wife in the shower.

Emma scooted back to let Regina in. A chill hitting her as her body loss the feeling of the hot water on her skin. Once Regina was in, Emma moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her close. Regina's ass was now pressed into Emma's front. Emma let her hands roam around Regina's body until they stopped on her lower stomach. Emma held her hands against Regina's flat stomach and closed her eyes. She used every ounce of will power she had to keep herself from using her magic, but suddenly it washed over her like a wave. She couldn't control it. Out of nowhere Emma's consciousness was no longer in her own mind, but traveling through her hands and into Regina's stomach. Past the layers of skin, fat, muscle and organs to her uterus. That is when she saw it. A small but strong flicker. A heart-beat. The second she saw the tiny beating heart Emma zoomed back into her body and opened her eyes. She sucked in air hard and fast trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, having no idea what just occurred.

"No…nothing." Emma said as she kissed Regina's neck. Water pouring onto both of them. "Just sucked in some water. I'm fine."

"And I am fine too." Regina said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "It's probably nothing! Just a little stomach bug!" Regina said as she closed her eyes and kissed Emma deeply.

Emma kissed her back but kept her eyes open. She watched her beautiful wife as they kissed; her head and heart filling with dread with each passing second. This child was going to take her world away, and it was all her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"How are you feeling this morning?" Swan asked Regina as she came into the kitchen while Regina was sitting at the counter. Emma had given her strict instructions not to over exert herself today, so she sat and sipped some orange juice while she watched Emma burning the breakfast she was attempting to making.

"Oh, I am feeling much better. But Emma wants me to take it easy, so I am on the sidelines for the day." Regina said while Swan scooted in the seat next to her. Emma and Swan were in matching outfits of a black tank with a blue leather jacket and jeans. Clearly, she had used her magic to give herself a change of clothes in this different world.

Suddenly smoke started to rise from the stove top. "Shit!" Emma said as she ran over and began scrapping burnt eggs into the sink. At that moment Mills walked in and shook her head as she took the frying pan out of Emma's hand.

"Here, Dear. Let me fix breakfast" Mills said as she walked into the kitchen. "I could smell this all the way from the office." She was wearing the same outfit Regina was, a red corset shirt with a black blazer and long dress pants.

Emma handed her the smoldering pan and went to sit on the other side of her wife. "I swear I know how to make breakfast!"

"Of course you do, Dear." Mills said condescendingly.

Emma turned to Regina and rolled her eyes. "Tell her please."

Regina smiled. "It's true, she does make a hell of a pancake."

Emma smiled back at Regina while Swan looked at them sadly.

"What's up Swan?" Emma asked.

"Nothing…just a little tired. Regina…I mean, Mills made me sleep on the floor last night." Swan said.

Mills turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I wasn't about to let you hog the whole bed. I do remember Neverland where we shared a sleeping area. As I recall, you used up the majority of the bedding while I was smashed up against a tree."

"Hey, how could I know what I was doing in my sleep?" Swan said.

"We can switch tonight." Mills offered.

Swan gave her a giant smile. "Thanks!"

"The trick is you have to hold on to her really tight until she falls asleep. Then she won't move the rest of the night." Regina said as she opened the morning paper and began to read.

"Really? That's the reason why you hug me at night?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Yes. Otherwise you sleep like a starfish." Regina deadpanned.

Mills suddenly laughed very loudly, surprising everyone. "What? It was funny because it's true. It's just like a starfish." She said when she realized everyone was looking at her.

Emma looked over at Regina and leaned in close. "After breakfast we should go check on…my parents…" She said trying to sound casual. "We told them we were coming last night, but we never did."

"Oh…yes!" Regina said, putting down her paper. When she had gotten sick the night before they had forgotten to check on the kids. She could only imagine how chaotic things were at the Charming residence with the two magical toddlers poofing around and using their magic in other ways.

"Why do you need to check on your parents?" Mills asked as she began to put the freshly made eggs onto a plate.

"We told them yesterday that we would stop by and give them an update on all of you." Emma said quickly.

Regina nodded in agreement to the lie.

"Do you want us to tag along and meet them?" Mills asked.

"No, you two should head to my vault too get the rest of the magic books to do research. Look into what could help fix your worlds." Regina said firmly.

"…Alright." Mills said suspiciously.

After breakfast, Mills and Swan offered to clean up the kitchen while Regina and Emma made their way to the Charming's house.

"I don't like them in our house alone." Regina said as she looked out the window.

"They are only going to be there for a few minutes while they clean up. Besides we will be back soon, we are just popping in to check on the kids." Emma said as she turned onto her parent's street. They had moved into her old house years ago after she moved in with Regina.

"Then why didn't we just poof here?" Regina asked.

"Because we are going to limit our reliance on magic until we figure out what is causing you to get so suddenly sick." Emma explained as she pulled into the driveway and parked.

When they got inside all was quiet. No one was home. Emma and Regina looked at each other panicked.

"Where the hell are they?" Regina asked.

"Let's call them." Emma said as she pulled out her phone.

 _"Hello?"_ Snow said as she answered her cellphone.

 _"Mom? Where are you guys? Regina and I are at your house."_

" _We took the kids to the park. They needed to get out of the house."_

" _Okay we will be there in a few minutes!"_ Emma said as she hung up.

"Where are they?" Regina asked.

"Park."

"What? I told your mother to keep them inside! What if one of the doubles see's them?" Regina asked.

"Let's just get over there quickly."

Regina and Emma's house:

"They are keeping something from us. I can feel it. Regina is being shifty." Mills said as she handed Swan a plate to dry. Mills then grabbed another dirty plate and began to scrub it clean.

"I doubt they are. What could they be hiding?" Swan asked as she put the now dry plate away in the cabinet with the other dishes.

"I don't know, but I think we should do more than just search the books while we are in her vault." Mills suggested.

"Fine. Was that the last of the dishes?" Swan asked as she angrily grabbed the dish Regina was washing out of her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Mills asked.

"I like them. I don't think we should go and mess with her stuff." Swan said. "We need their help, and if we lose their trust we will be on our own."

Mills stepped forward and grabbed Swan's shoulders, so she could look the blond in the eye. "You and I are the only team here. Don't be fooled. No one cares about our world and our people more than you and I. I know how Regina thinks. Trust me when I say that she will protect what is hers, even if it means throwing us under the bus."

Swan nodded. "If you say so."

Storybrooke Park:

"Hey, Mom!" Emma shouted as she and Regina walked down the hill toward Snow. She was sitting on a bench watching Madison go down the slide. She turned and waved to them.

"Hey! So how are things going?" Snow asked.

"As well as can be expected." Emma said.

"What does that mean?" Snow asked.

"It means that our doubles are trying to figure out how to destroy our family." Regina said angerly.

"What?" Snow asked surprised. That was not at all what she was expecting.

"We don't know that for sure!" Emma said trying to calm Regina down. "They are just trying to fix their own worlds. It just might also cause us to lose our children and our relationship."

"Yes. Just little details like that." Regina said sarcastically.

"Well your father and I will do whatever we can to help!" Snow said.

"Do you mind watching the kids for a bit longer?" Emma asked.

Snow took a deep breath before answering. "Of course, it's for their safety."

"Thanks, Mom." Emma said gratefully. She knew how hard it was on her parents to watch their two magical grandchildren.

Madison ran over to her mothers when she saw them talking to her grandmother.

"Mommy! Momma!" The little girl screeched as she ran. Her long pigtails blowing behind her as she moved at full speed.

Emma knelt to her knees and scooped her daughter up as she hugged her tight. "Hello little lady! I missed you so much!" She said as she kissed Madison on the cheek.

"I missed you too Momma!" Madison said as she hugged her tight around the neck.

"My turn!" Regina said as she held out her hands. Madison quickly scurried out of Emma's grasp as she lunged for her other mother. Regina held on to Madison tightly, and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy I missed you so much!" Madison said. "Are we going home?"

"I'm sorry my little princess, but you and Christian need to stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a little longer." Regina explained kindly. She set her daughter down and watched as she ran back to the playground.

"Watch me slide Momma!" Madison yelled to Emma.

"Okay!" Emma shouted back.

"Well at least she took the news well." Snow said relieved her granddaughter didn't throw a magical tantrum.

"Well she is the easier one. Plus, she loves spending time with you and Dad. It's Christian who will be the problem." Emma said.

"He is stubborn, just like his mothers." Snow said jokingly. Emma and Regina rolled their eyes.

"Speaking of which, where is Christian?" Regina asked as she scanned the playground and saw no sign of him or David.

"He and David are playing hide-and-seek." Snow explained.

Regina and Emma looked at each other.

"What?" Snow asked when she saw their looks of fear.

"Christian always cheats at that game." Emma explained.

"So what? He's three, he is supposed to cheat at games."

"No, he cheats as in he poofs away. Usually to a far-off location. I once played it with him at home and he went all the way to Granny's diner! She found him in the cupboard where she keeps her baking supplies and was eating a bag of sugar!" Emma continued to explain.

At that moment David came running into view from behind the wooden structure of the playground.

"Thank god you're here! I can't find Christian anywhere! He was hiding but I have looked everywhere!" David said out of breath as he reached them.

Regina's stomach dropped, and she bent over and threw up. Emma quickly leaned over and held her hair back for her while she continued to be sick. David and Snow looked at Regina, concerned something was seriously wrong.

"Does she have the flu?" Snow asked as she rubbed Regina's back.

David pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at the corner of Regina's mouth once she stood back up.

Regina smiled at them both but held her hands up to signal that she was alright. "I'm fine, I think I just have a little stomach bug, that's all." Regina said.

Emma quickly looked away as guilt ran through her. David was the only one who noticed.

"We need to find Christian!" Emma said, changing the topic.

"I am sure he is somewhere around here!" Snow said calmly.

"Not that I could see." David said.

"Let's split up then." Emma suggested. "Dad, go to your house, maybe he went back. Mom go to Granny's, check all the places she keeps sweets. Regina and I will run back home. His other usual spot is in the nursery." Emma said as she helped Regina walk back to the police cruiser.

"What if he does go to the house?" Regina asked.

"Well, let's just hope that Swan and Mills have left by now." Emma said as she started to drive a little faster.

Regina and Emma's house:

"I'm just gonna grab my boots!" Emma called from the office.

Mills stood waiting for her in the foyer, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hurry, Dear! I want to make sure we have time to look around without Regina lurking over our shoulders."

Just then a loud noise came from upstairs. It sounded like something landing on floor. Regina looked up the stairs, wondering if it was Regina or Emma who had poofed back home suddenly.

"Hello?" She called up the stairs, but no one answered. Slowly she creeped upstairs, trying not to make a sound. When she reached the top landing she heard the noise again. This time she could tell it was coming from behind the door she knew to be the spare room. When she went to turn the door knob she found it locked by magic. She shook her head. 'What were they keeping in here they don't want us to see?' She thought to herself before she waved her hand over the door and unlocked it. Slowly she pushed open the door revealing a brightly colored room with little animals painted all around. The room was filled with toys, and sitting in the middle was a small, dark haired little boy who was playing with blocks that were stacked into a castle. He turned his head to her and smiled.

"Mommy!"

"EMMA!" Mills called, her eyes wide in shock. The little boy stood and ran over to her and hugged her leg.

Swan quickly bounded up the stairs. "What's up? OH. My. God!" She said as she took in the scene. "Who is that?" Swan asked pointing at the little boy.

"I don't know!" Mills said with her arms raised. She looked as if she was afraid the child was poisonous.

"Momma!" The little boy said when he saw Swan. He ran over and hugged her legs too. He then turned around and reached up for Mills to pick him up.

Mills hesitated for a moment before she bent down and gently lifted the little boy. "What's your name?" Mills asked in her sweetest voice she could muster in her confusion.

The little boy giggled. "Silly Mommy! I'm Christian!"

Mills nodded and noticed his bright green eyes. So much like Emma's. "Well Hello there, Christian. It is nice to meet you." Christian stared at her and put one of his chubby hands on her cheek. Suddenly he scrunched up his face and began to cry.

"What did you do?" Swan asked.

"Nothing! He just started crying!" Mills said as she quickly set him back down on the ground.

"Well make him stop!" Swan said, the crying getting louder as Christian's face started to turn red.

"How can I make him stop when I don't know what's wrong?" Mills asked.

Suddenly from behind them in a cloud of white smoke Emma and Regina appeared. They looked around and saw their son crying hysterically while Swan and Mills stood over him. He immediately lifted his arms to them. Regina swooped down and picked him up, and the second he was in her arms he began to calm down.

"What did you two do to him?" Regina asked with venom in each word.

"Nothing! He just started to cry!" Swan said defensively.

"Wait. Don't try to deflect from the fact that you kept this a secret! What the hell is this?" Mills asked pointing to Christian who was now resting his head on Regina's shoulder and sniffling.

"This is our son, Christian." Regina said.

"Did you adopt him?" Swan asked.

"No. They didn't. Look, he has your eyes!" Mills said to Swan.

Swan leaned in closer and looked at him. "Oh my god he does have my eyes!"

"How did you have him?" Swan asked Emma.

"Well this isn't the 1800's, there are ways now for two women to have a child together." Emma said sharply. Purposely not mentioning that they had created their child with magic and not modern science.

"But why would you keep him a secret?" Mills asked suspiciously.

"Because he is our son and we don't need another reason." Regina said as she put her hand oh Christian's head.

Mills watched her curiously. Her eyes widened. "You had him. Didn't you? But how?" She asked angerly.

Emma watched as Regina looked up at her guiltily. She almost seemed to cower at the other woman's glare. Why was her wife acting as is she was a child about to be scolded by a parent?

"It's…hard to explain…" Regina said quietly.

Mills brushed past them all and stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her heels clicking fast on the marble floor.

"Regina?" Swan called after Mills. "What's wrong with her? Why was she so upset that you had a child?" Swan asked.

"I…I don't know." Regina said quickly. "Emma, call your parents and let them know we found him. I will go and talk to her." She said to Emma as she handed Christian over to her.

While Regina went down stairs, Emma scooted closer to Swan as she saw the other woman looked confused. She could tell Swan was burning to ask her another question.

"So, if Regina had your son, that must mean you got her pregnant?" Swan asked Emma excitedly.

Emma nodded her head as she texted her mother and father that Christian was with them.

Swan grinned at Emma and held out her hand to Emma. "Niccccccce." Swan said as they high-fived.

Emma leaned in closer to her double and smirked. "We actually have two children together. A little girl who is a year older than Christian. Her name is Madison."

Swan's eyes practically bulged out of her head at the news. "What? Twice? You knocked her up twice. Oh you are a legend!"

Emma nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah. Twice!" Emma said pretending to be enthused as well, when actually she was scared out of her mind. She knew that twice was no longer true, and that Regina was once again pregnant because of her. Her mind began to spin as she remembered how sick Regina had gotten during the last pregnancy, feeling like the exact opposite of a legend. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head and ran down the stairs with Swan close behind her. The other blonde was still in awe over the fact that herself in another world was able to get Regina pregnant.

Down Stairs:

Regina quickly ran down the stairs after Mills. She knew what was wrong. It had been part of the reason she didn't want to tell any of their alternates that they had children. She could easily put herself in Mills' shoes.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about this sooner." Regina said sympathetically. "I never told Emma, but part of the reason I wanted to keep it a secret was because I didn't want to upset you."

"And why would I be upset that you had a child?" Mills asked as she crossed her arms and looked out the windows above the sink.

"Because, I'm guessing that you are unable to have children. If your world is similar to mine, then you must have cursed yourself with a potion years ago as I did." Regina explained.

"I did. It was my choice; no one forced me to do it." Mills said firmly. "I am fine with my choices. It lead me to adopting Henry, and I wouldn't change that for the world!"

"I know. No one forced me either, but still…it haunted me every day after I drank it. For so long I wanted a child, it was my one wish in life." Regina said sadly. "Henry was a blessing I will always be grateful for. He was the light at the end of the tunnel. But he also represented all that I have ever wanted. Children. A house full of laughter and love. Something I never had growing up."

Mills scrunched up her face, as she tried to hold back her tears. "How? How were you able to beat the curse?" She asked as tears started to stream down her face.

"Emma." Regina said simply.

Mills shook her head. "How did that idiot fix you? She can barely do magic!" Mills yelled. It was clear she was becoming very upset.

"It was her love. We are True Love, and as we both know True Love is the most powerful magic there is." Regina said. Suddenly she felt a stir in her lower abdomen. It felt like a magical pull on her organs. Regina quickly bent over and cringed.

"What are you doing?" Mills asked, annoyed.

"Something is wrong. I thought it was just something I ate, but I don't feel sick now, it just feels like movement inside."

Mills breathed out hard through her nose in anger. "What, are you pregnant for your second child or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"If I was it would be my third child. But, I never felt this with either Christina or Madison before! This is different!" Regina said as the feeling got worse and she fell to her knees.

Mills pretended not to notice Regina fall as she spun around in anger. "TWO? You were able to have two children?" Mills screamed.

"Something is really wrong! EMMA!" Regina yelled.

The two Emma's quickly entered the kitchen looking alarmed.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked as she set Christian down and knelt next to her wife. "What did you do to her?" Emma asked to Mills.

"NOTHING!" Mills shouted defensively. "She just started acting like that!"

Emma and Swan tried to help Regina up when suddenly Emma held up her hand, which had been resting on Regina's inner thigh. It had a thick coating of blood on it. It was hard to tell on Regina's black pants, but they were soaked in blood. "OH MY GOD! Regina, you're bleeding! We need to get you to Dr. Whale!"

Swan walked backward in shock and crashed into Mill's when she saw the blood.

"Watch where you are going Miss Swan!" Mills said angrily.

"Wow, can't you see Regina is hurt? Something is wrong!" Swan said to Mills.

"I can see perfectly fine. What I can't understand is why you think I would care?" Mills said bitterly.

Swan looked at Mills as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I'm going to have to poof us to the hospital!" Emma said as Regina put her arms around her neck and stood with her in her arms. "Christian, hold onto my leg. I will drop you off with Grandma and Grandpa." Emma said and together the three disappeared in a swirl of Emma's white magic.

"God, I hope Regina is okay! Why are you so upset that they have kids?" Swan asked.

"Because I can't have any children! She found the loophole in the rules! She gets everything!" Mills said angrily.

"But we have Henry." Swan said quietly.

"Yes, I know we have Henry, but, she does too. She gets everything. Sorry, I guess I am feeling a little jealous." Mills explained.

"Wait…would you want to have a kid with…me?" Swan asked, careful not to seem hopeful.

"You think I want to have a child with you? HA! Please, I have just recently gotten over the fact that I have to share Henry with you." Mills said harshly.

Swan's face immediately fell. Mills noticed.

"I don't know what the Regina of this world was thinking, but I would sooner be caught having a love affair with one of the dwarves!" Mills said as she put her hands on her hips. "Why, would you want to have a child with me?" Mills asked.

Swan wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but Mills seemed a little hopeful in her question.

"I don't know. I think we raised Henry pretty well. We did that together." Swan said. "Why couldn't we do it again?"

"Well for one WE are not a couple." Mills said bluntly. "That will never happen."

"We're friends though." Emma said.

"Barely."

"Why? Why after all these years are we not better friends?" Swan asked.

"I can't trust you, and I don't think you trust me." Mills said bluntly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Swan said sadly. "I wonder what happened to them that was different. I wonder what it was that set them on a path to fall in love."

"Why? Do you want to fall in love with me?" Mills asked with a laugh.

"No! But it's just odd. Don't you wonder too?" Swan asked.

"Not really. I just assumed in this world they were gay." Mills said.

"Well I am not straight. I've been with women." Swan said casually.

Mills eyes widened. "You have? You never told me that!"

"You never asked." Swan said as she walked to the counter and jumped up on it so she could sit.

"So I'm just supposed to ask you questions about yourself all the time?" Mills asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Regina, that's how you make friends. I try to ask you questions all the time."

"Yes you do, and it annoys me."

"Well that's how friendships start. Both people get to know each other and if they like the things they learn about the other person then they hang out with them more." Swan explained.

"Yes, I know how to make friends." Mills said annoyed.

"Really? Because I don't see you with many." Swan said blatantly.

"Well surprisingly no one I cursed wanted the position." Mills snapped back.

"I did, once...What happened? Weren't we doing better? Weren't we becoming friends?" Swan asked.

"Maybe. But things changed."

"Like what? What happened? All I remember is suddenly you started to withdraw a lot more than usual."

"I don't remember. I just think I realized that I would never truly be a part of this town."

"You stopped coming to family dinners."

"I'm not a part of your family."

"You were." Swan said sadly.

David and Snow's house:

"MOM! DAD! HELP!" Emma yelled as she held Regina in her arms. She could feel the warmth of the blood seeping onto her arm that was tucked under her bottom. Regina held on tight around her neck. Christian was still holding onto her pant leg as she stood in her parent's living room. The house that she once shared with Hook. She still hated coming here, as it brought up a mixture of feelings for her. Mostly feelings that involve guilt. She had broken up with him badly over the phone, and then poofed him into the bay when he crashed her date with Regina. She had not heard from him in five years and was glad for it. He had been very angry with her for how she broke up with his so suddenly. She couldn't even blame him, as it was over the phone and then that very night she was out on a date with Regina. As far as Emma was concerned, he had every right to hate her guts. However, that was nothing now. Her wife was in danger and needed a doctor as soon as possible. She looked down at Christian who looked a little nervous.

"It's alright buddy. Mommy is gonna be just fine." Emma said in a soothing voice, but Christian just backed away and looked at Regina nervously.

A moment later David and Snow ran into the room from the kitchen. Snow was holding Madison.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked looking startled to see Regina in Emma's arms.

"She's bleeding! I don't know what to do!" Emma said as she held on to Regina tighter. While she had poofed them Regina seemed to pass out from the pain.

"Did one of the other Regina or Emma's hurt her?" David asked as he picked up Christian.

"No…" Emma said as she looked down ashamed.

"Emma what is it?" Snow asked.

Emma checked again to see that Regina was not awake before she spoke. "She's pregnant again and it's all my fault! I didn't take my bloodroot and I didn't tell her about it. Last time she almost died, and now it is happening sooner! She doesn't even know if she is pregnant." Emma said hysterically.

Snow and David's faces turned from shocked to sad, and then to confused.

"How do you know she is pregnant if she doesn't?" Snow asked.

"I saw it. Magically. Yesterday, my hand was on her stomach and I could see inside her and I saw it's little heartbeat. I haven't told her yet. She thinks there's still a chance it's not a pregnancy."

"Oh Emma, you should have told her." Snow said. "She should have went to see Dr. Whale or Rumple right away!"

"Don't you think I know that? I am freaking out enough right now; I don't need a guilt trip on top of it! Just watch the kids." Emma said angrily. "Please." She added.

"I didn't mean to guilt trip you…" Snow began.

"Yes, you did. You both love to do it. You love to tell everyone how they are doing things wrong. If it's not how Prince Charming and Snow freaking White do it then it's evil!" Emma said as her temper rose. She then turned on the spot and disappeared in a cloud of grey smoke.

"Is her magic usually that grey?" David asked.

"It seemed fine to me." Snow said dismissively.

Storybrooke Hospital:

Emma's magic swirled around her and Regina as the hospital waiting room came into view. Before her magic had even fully dissipated Emma was screaming for help. Several nurses and doctors ran over to them with a gurney. The hospital rarely saw many emergencies in the small town, so any time one did come in it usually got the full attention of all the staff.

"HELP HER!" Emma yelled as she set Regina gently down on the gurney.

Dr. Whale ran up to the group and put his stethoscope in his ears as he held the round part to Regina's chest. Her eyes were still closed and Emma watched him anxiously. "How long has she been unconscious?" Whale asked Emma.

"I'm not sure. A few minutes maybe." Emma said nervously. "Is she breathing?"

"She is, but It's weak" Whale said as he and three nurses began to wheel Regina's gurney down the long hallway. "What exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure. She was fine one minute and then she was screaming for me. I picked her up and she was bleeding!" Emma said as she showed the doctor her arm that was covered in Regina's blood.

"Anything else I should know?" Dr. Whale asked. He seemed suspicious of Emma's answer.

"She's pregnant." Emma said as they neared the doors that no one but doctors and nurses were allowed to pass.

Dr. Whale nodded his head. "You're sure of it?"

"I saw the heart beat with magic. I'm sure." Emma said as she hung her head in shame.

Whale wrinkled his face and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Call Rumple. We're going to need him like we did last time."

"Fine…but Doc..." Emma said.

"Yes, Emma?"

"She doesn't know for sure yet. Let me be there when you tell her when she wakes up." Emma said.

"Of course." Whale said as they he and the nurses wheeled Regina behind the doors.

Emma watched through the small windows in the doors until Regina's gurney turned the corner and she could no longer see her wife. She took a deep, but shaky breath and pulled out her cell phone. She had Gold's number saved in her phone under the name 'Creepy McCreepster'. His phone rang exactly seven times before he answered.

"Gold's pawn shop, how can I help you?" Rumple said in his slimy voice.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Rumple, Regina is pregnant again. It's bad. We need your help. She is already experiencing the pains and is bleeding bad. We're at the hospital now."

"Well, that is quite the predicament." Gold said in an amused tone.

"Can you get here or not?" Emma asked as her temper reached its peak.

"Yes, I just need to gather a few items and close up the shop. Shouldn't be more than a half hour." Gold said calmly, almost bored.

"HALF AN HOUR? WE NEED YOU HERE NOW!" Emma yelled into her phone. The nurse who was seated at the entrance to sign people in looked up at her annoyed.

"Or perhaps I shouldn't come at all if that's how I will be greeted. Let me remind you that any help I give to you and your wife is a favor due to your friendship with my wife. However, if you cross me I will revoke my offer, and we can make a deal instead." Gold said.

Emma's hand started to shake with rage when suddenly the trashcan that sat in the corner of the waiting room burst into flames. The nurse behind the desk ran out with a fire extinguisher and quickly put the fire out before it set off any alarms. She then turned her head to Emma and glared at her. Emma however was too angry to care and simply turned away from her and focused her attention back on her conversation with Rumple. "Rumple, please." She sighed into the phone.

There was a long pause.

"Half an hour." Rumple said right before he ended the call.

Emma paced back and forth in the waiting room for a few minutes before Dr. Whale came in to give her an update.

"She is stable now and awake. We managed to stop the bleeding, for now. Is Gold on the way?" Whale asked.

"He should be here soon." Emma said. "Please take me to her."

Whale nodded and led the way to Regina's room. When Emma entered she saw Regina was sitting up in her bed and looking annoyed at all the cords and tubes that were attached to her. She breathed a sigh of relief. If Regina was well enough to be annoyed, she was going to be alright.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Regina asked the doctor.

"YES!" Emma said before Whale could respond. "Don't you dare take any of those off until you get a clean bill of health from every doctor in this building!" Emma said as she walked over to Regina and pulled the chair near her bed over more so she could hold her hand.

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled at Emma. "So…I'm assuming I am in fact pregnant."

Emma looked at her guiltily. "I saw it when we were in the shower. I magically saw its heart beat. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you right away!" Emma said as she brought Regina's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Emma, It's fine! Part of me knew the whole time." Regina said as she patted her free hand on top of Emma's.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you!" Emma said as she stood and kissed Regina.

Regina pulled back and smiled. "Not this again. I thought we agreed, we both messed up!"

Emma nodded as she whipped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Dear. I'm sure it's all going to work out perfectly!" Regina said reassuringly.

"Why would you say that? You said it yourself, it's a jinx!" Emma said as she backed away from Regina and looked more worried than ever.

Regina looked at her sadly. "Emma…"

"Ladies, how about we take a look at the baby? Maybe it will help settle some nerves?" Whale offered, trying to change the topic.

"Yes, please." Regina said as Emma nodded and sat back down next to Regina while Whale readied the prob. Regina and Emma were used to this with the last two of Regina's pregnancies. Early on an internal prob is needed to get an accurate read.

Emma held Regina's hand as Whale inserted the prob into Regina. She gasped and tried to relax. After a few moments Whale spoke.

"There's the little guy or gal. See that little heart beat? And here is the spine." The doctor said as he pointed to the monitor.

Regina gasped. "Oh looked!" She said excitedly as she squeezed Emma's hand. "He or she looks strong!"

Emma just stared at the screen. Unable to speak. Rage building in her as she looked at the tiny creature that was killing her wife. But mostly the rage was for herself, as she knew it was not the fetus's fault. It was her own. Regina would not be in this situation if she had just eaten that damn red slime.

This had once been two very special moments when they first saw Christian and Madison, but this was different. This was not a happy moment. Not for Emma.

"Do you know when you may have conceived?" Whale asked. "That way we can see if the fetus's growth is on track.

"It must have been some time last month, so it couldn't be more than six weeks. That's when we both didn't take our preventative drink." Regina said.

Dr. Whale frowned as he looked at the monitor. "Well it looks like this little one is at least nine weeks."

"Nine?" Regina asked alarmed.

"What's the big deal? It's only a few weeks off?" Emma asked.

"I said at least. Because it really looks like it could be around ten or eleven weeks." Whale said as he adjusted the prob again. "It's a very big deal at this stage of the pregnancy. Every week brings very big development."

"Well it could only have happened last month. And we are only in the second week of this month. We both took the bloodroot that Rumple gives us each month and last month was the only time we didn't take it!" Regina said as Whale removed the prob.

"Well if that's true, then I suspect that the problem may be that this child is growing faster than normal. Most likely due to magic." Whale suggested. "Instead of seeing you once a month I would like to check the baby's growth every two weeks." Whale said as he removed his gloves and washed his hands in the sink.

"That's it?" Emma asked annoyed.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the baby, other than the fact that it is a bit further along than expected. In my opinion that is usually not a bad sign."

"But in our case it very well could be a bad sign. It could mean this child is extremely powerful and will kill Regina!" Emma said as she stood and got into Whale's face.

"Emma!" Regina warned but Emma ignored her and stepped closer to Whale, threateningly.

"Sherriff Swan-Mills, might I remind you that I am head doctor here in our little town. The only leading medical professional who knows about magic in this entire world. If you want the best care for your wife and unborn child I suggest you lower your tone and step back." Whale said calmly, though Emma heard his voice shaking slightly as he leaned as far back from her as he could.

Emma's rage soared as she looked into the doctor's beady little eyes. Before she even realized what she was doing, Emma had Dr. Whale's white lab coat bunched in each of her hands. With ease she picked him up so his feet left the floor and threw him into the wall on the other side of the room. She watched as the small man fell to the floor, unconscious.

"EMMA!" Regina yelled. "What was that for?"

Emma shook her head. "I…I don't know."

"I hate him too, but he is right. He is the only doctor who can help us! We can't go making him mad!" Regina said as she adjusted herself in the bed so she could sit up better.

At that moment Rumple poked his head through the door. He looked around the room and saw Whale unconscious on the floor. "Seems like I missed the party." He said sarcastically.

"Come in, Rumple. Emma just had a little outburst at some difficult news." Regina said calmly.

"Yeah, apparently this kid I accidently put in her is growing super fast!" Emma said, throwing her hands out in exasperation.

"Well that could mean one of two things. Either it's bad news and it's so powerful it will kill Regina, or it's good news and it means the little tike will be out of Regina faster. Meaning less wear and tear on Regina's body." Rumple said brightly.

Emma's eyes lit up. "I didn't think of it like that!"

"Of course you didn't, Mrs. Swan-Mills. That is why you asked me to come here." Rumple said as he made his way over to Regina's bed. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Well, last month both Emma and I forgot to take our bloodroot. We both assumed the other had, and didn't communicate the fact." Regina stated in her mayor tone.

"You BOTH didn't take it for an entire month?" Rumple said surprised.

"Yes, how else would I have gotten pregnant?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, why do you seem surprised? Isn't that the only way for us to get pregnant?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"I had actually assumed that maybe your powers were stronger than I thought, and you bypassed the magical bloodroot." Rumple said simply. "I am surprised that you two were dumb enough to not take it for an entire month."

"So your saying when you started us on Bloodroot that you weren't even sure if it would work?" Emma asked annoyed.

"It was your only option. But at least you know it works. You got pregnant because you didn't take it." Rumple said as he placed a hand on Regina's stomach. "Should Regina survive this pregnancy I would suggest you not mess up again."

Emma strode over to Rumple and grabbed the arm that was reaching out over Regina's stomach and yanked it backwards. "Regina WILL live!" She growled in his ear as he bent backward in order to lessen the pain she was causing him.

"Let. Me. Go." Rumple warned.

Emma huffed and released him.

"Emma, calm down!" Regina said.

"I can't calm down knowing this thing could kill you!" Emma shouted as she began to pace the room.

"This thing?" Regina asked as she held her stomach. "This thing is our child!"

Emma ignored her and walked back to Rumple. "Can you fix this?" She asked desperately.

"What do you mean by fix?" Rumple asked.

"Can you…stop the pregnancy?" She asked carefully.

"EMMA!" Regina shouted, scandalized. She never thought she would hear her wife suggest such a thing.

"I doubt I would be able to." Rumple said as he held his hand over Regina's stomach again. "I can feel this child's power already. It's radiating through. It is very powerful." Rumple said. He sounded impressed.

"That wouldn't be an option anyway. I will not allow for anyone to attempt to take this child's life. I fully support a woman's right to choose. But I am choosing to have this child!" Regina said as she pushed Rumple's hand away and held her stomach protectively.

"Regina, think rationally. If this child kills you, then you will be leaving your whole family behind. Our two living children need you! I need you! You can't leave me!" Emma begged as she fell to her knees on the floor.

Regina looked at her sadly. "Then lets not let me die."

Emma looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded. "Okay." She said as she stood back up. "Gold, can you put that spell on her again so the baby can't mess up her internal organs? Like you did when she was pregnant with Christian?" Emma asked.

Gold nodded his head and raised his hand again to Regina. He looked at her until she nodded and moved her own hands off her stomach so he could place his hand over it. Suddenly, Regina's stomach glowed a bright yellow and then suddenly vanished.

"There, all done. Now the little tike can't turn your insides into mush…at least for a while. As he or she grows, so does its powers."

"Thank you." Regina said.

"Yeah, thanks Rumple." Emma said as she shook Rumple's hand.

"I'll just erase your little tantrum from Whales memory as well. You will need him to watch that baby for you as it grows." Rumple said as he pressed two fingers to Whales forehead and blasted another beam of magic this time into Whale's head.

Emma nodded. "Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"Yes, Gold. Thank you very much." Regina said as she adjusted herself on the bed.

"Anytime. Remember, try not to use any magic. It will only drain you faster." Rumple said just before he left.

A few minutes after Rumple left, Whale began to stir. Emma helped him up and told him he had bumped his head on the door and fell. Slightly confused, he cleared Regina to go home and to remain in bed for the next few days.

"Do not over exert yourself from here on out with this pregnancy!" Whale warned.

"I will make sure she doesn't!" Emma said as she held Regina's hand and poofed them home.

Whale waited for the smoke to disappear before he left the room and went to his office. When he entered he saw a man sitting in his desk chair.

"Hello Rumple." Whale greeted.

"Hello Dr. Whale. So, did our little experiment work? Or do we need to wait even longer?" Rumple asked calmly.

"It's hard to tell right now. We should know more in a few weeks." Whale said nervously.

"I didn't think they would be dumb enough to forget to take their bloodroot. Contact me the second you know for sure." Rumple said as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.


End file.
